Comfort In Each Others Arms
by heelsandhoodie
Summary: Because even if they didn't discuss the situation they both knew that the only way they would ever get any sleep was when they were in the comfort of each others embrace. -Written for LJ community pepperony100- Movieverse-


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**_

Authors Note: Written for 100 theme challenge on livejournal at pepperony100. Not personally a fan of my own work but oh well /

When she sleeps all thoughts of calls, e-mails, and appointments are dormant for the evening. Rescheduling, postponing and excuses don't matter anymore because once her ginger head lays upon her pillow she doesn't worry about work, heels or her boss. Now what she dreams about is a completely different story. When she is in her own apartment, which is seldom since he had announced to the world that he is Iron man, she wakes up hair disheveled and pads quite un-lady like to her kitchen.

Pushing and usually a little violently at the button to start the coffee she tries _not_ to think about her latest nightmare. _**Hardly a nightmare Pep**_, her mind says conspiratorially which causes Virginia "Pepper" Potts to scowl at herself with distain. It's okay though when she is in **her** apartment, because before she arrives at the hi-tech Mansion, she has effectively placed her make-up on, zipped up her pencil skirt and made sure she was the epitome of togetherness.

"_Mr. Stark, I sense a disturbance in Ms. Potts sleeping this evening." _

Jarvis' programmed voice rang in Tony Stark's room. Since he had decided to throw caution to wind and tell the truth, though his trusty assistant would claim he just wanted to feed his ego.

_**Maybe so, why not though. When some other multi-billionaire genius can create a suite while being kidnapped and locked up in a cave then they can have bragging rights.**_

Every time he would have that internal conversation he would just end up with a grin upon his scruffy face, but now was not the time to dwell on that now he had to check on Pepper. Approaching the lavish guestroom, that he had redone after the first time she stayed over to suite her taste, he felt nervous. Though she has spent many late nights at the mansion due to an overload of work he never once actually been in the room when she was asleep. When Ms. Potts went to sleep, he did whatever he had to not to watch the redhead asleep.

"_Mr. Stark there seems to be an increase in Ms. Potts heart rate and temperature."_ Jarvis' voice broke his thoughts and spoke through a small earpiece not visible to others.

"Yes, I am aware of that." he said as quietly as he could as to not disturb Pepper as he slowly opened the door. His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness and he could see the stark porcelain of her skin against the dark purple satin sheets. Her red hair was left loose and was covering the large pillow while her arms were wrapped around her body. Then he noticed it, her position; arms were around her midsection, knees curled up and she was shaking.

A primitive urge to protect her overcame him and within two strides he was by her bed side kneeling next to her. She moaned as if she was in pain and moved slightly so now he had a clear view of her face. She had the appearance that she had been crying.

"No… don't… please…" with curious and worried filled eyes he studied her as if she was one of his machines he was working on. He had never seen her in a state like this, even when she had to blow up the building. This was something she had been carrying inside longer than Tony knew.

"Don't leave me again…" she turned violently throwing the sheets off revealing her to be wearing a pair of shorts and a black tank top. Deciding that she was in enough pain Tony placed his hand upon her arm.

"Tony… don't please…" all thoughts of waking up Pepper were tossed out the window and he felt like he was kicked in the gut again by Obadiah. He was the reason for her unrest and her tears. He felt her shiver beneath his hand and gently pulled the sheet back up around her once more. He removed his hand feeling like he was intruding now and needed to leave to sort out his thoughts. Instantly her whole body tensed and her shaking only increased.

Then Tony made a decision, there was no logically or mathematically reason to it. He just felt that he needed to be there throughout the night. So he did. Gently he got into the bed and very smoothly moved Pepper into his embrace. After a moment he hear a content sigh escape her lips and her body relaxed into his.

Rubbing his hands up and down her back he whispered, "I won't leave you." Snuggling closer into his body he felt her arms tightening around him slightly.

The following morning would find Pepper wrapped up in her bosses arms, her hand unconsciously stroking the arc reactor and instead of panicking like she normally would have done, she threw out all ration thoughts and watched his sleep.

During the day things would run as usual, never a mention of the night they shared no matter how innocently it was. He would tease her and she would do her job with the ease and grace only she could muster. And no matter how hard the day was, he would always find himself crawling into the spare bed with her, because even if they didn't discuss the situation they both knew that the only way they would ever get any sleep was when they were in the comfort of each others embrace.

If you hate it I can take it. I am very unsure of writing Tony/Pepper love to read it but very unsure about writing this couple.  
Thats all buhbye my friends


End file.
